


Sunset Alley

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Series: Sunset Wukong AU [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: ...i guess, Hurt/Comfort, Pigsy cares and is worried about his elder brother, Sunset Wukong AU, after all this time I'm still bad at tagging, i wrote this in an hour so i apologize for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Pigsy knew, for a fact, that Wukong's curse affected him during the day. And so he waited, patiently, for him to show up.And show up he did, sitting up against a wall in the alley way, his tail curled up in a position Pigsy had come to recognize, as an expression of pain.Made sense, really, considering Wukong's right arm and left leg were almost entirely stone.
Series: Sunset Wukong AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sunset Alley

**Author's Note:**

> this AU has been stuck in my head for days, and so im going to make. Content.

Pigsy waited, in the alley way beside the Noodle Shop. He had heard MK ramble on and on about how the Monkey King had helped him to win a rather tough battle earlier in the day, before seemingly vanishing afterwards.

Pigsy knew, for a fact, that Wukong's curse affected him during the day. And so he waited, patiently, for him to show up.

And show up he did, sitting up against a wall in the alley way, his tail curled up in a position Pigsy had come to recognize, as an expression of pain.

Made sense, really, considering Wukong's right arm and left leg were almost entirely stone.

"Wukong, you can't keep doing this." He said, sitting down beside him. Wukong shifted a little to give him more space, gritting his teeth as the motion clearly caused him some pain.

"I'll be fine." He said, "It'll be sunset in a minute or so. The stone will recede."

"I know that." Pigsy responded, glancing up at the sky. He could start to see faint signs of orange on the horizon already. "It doesn't change the fact that you should stop putting yourself through pain every day."

"The kid needed help. Did you want me to just sit back and watch him get injured?"

"No, but _you_ should've asked for help. You can't keep MK in the dark about this forever."

" _Watch me_." Wukong hissed, anger causing a snarl to form on his face, before he took a breath to calm himself down. "I....I don't want the kid to know. To know that I'm weak. He'd worry."

"He's already worrying." Pigsy said, "And you should tell him, because he knows something's wrong, but he doesn't know what, or how to help."

"There's nothing he can do to help." Wukong said, before cringing, and curling up tighter, tail thrashing as the pain increased.

Sunset had started.

The orange colour of the sky seemed to reflect and be absorbed into Wukong's fur as he shuddered.

The stone started to recede.

Slowly.

Agonizingly slowly.

The numb pain of the stone started to fade, to be replaced with the far worse burning cold sensation that sunk down deep into Wukong's bones.

It hurt.

It always did.

No matter how many times it happened though, he couldn't get used to it.

Pigsy sighed as he watched his brother curl up in pain. He took a glance at the sky. Red was starting to fade and blend with purple. Soon, night would fall, and Wukong's pain would be mostly over.

Mostly.

Pigsy rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out a small tin of cream he'd been given just for this occasion. He took the cover off, knowing that Wukong wouldn't be able to do it by himself in his current condition.

"Here." He said, holding it out to Wukong. "Sandy bought this for you. It will help with the pain a little."

Despite hearing that Sandy bought it, Wukong still eyed the tin suspiciously.

"I don't need some kind of _old man bones_ cream." He said, voice strained and grimacing from the pain still electrifying his arm and leg.

"Oh don't be a baby and just take it." Pigsy said. Barely a few more seconds passed before Wukong caved, using his good arm to take a little bit of the cream and start softly rubbing it into his arm, followed by his leg, in the places where stone was slowly starting to turn back into fur.

"This is just going to make my fur all sticky and goopy.." He mumbled, not wanting to admit that the cream was helping, if only a little. Pigsy snorted.

"A little goop isn't gonna harm ya." He said, as Wukong took a bit more cream out of the tin. "You take a hot as hell shower when you head back to the Mountain anyways."

"That doesn't change the fact that having sticky, goopy fur feels gross." Wukong whined, but he still continued to rub the cream onto his arm and leg nonetheless. Pigsy laughed.

The two of them sat there for a while, Pigsy telling Wukong about some of the weirder customers he'd served that day and some strange stories he'd heard on the news to distract him, while Wukong continued to rub the cream into his fur, interjecting into the stories every now and then with a quip or two. They continued like this until the stone had almost vanished completely, and only the tips of Wukong's fingers and toes were still rock. Wukong started moving his arm and leg slowly, testing how much he could do before they started to ache again.

It didn't take much to make an aching pain start shooting through them again, but Wukong figured it was good enough. Slowly he moved to start to stand up. Pigsy stood up with him, ready to help him if needed.

...Not that Wukong had ever let him do that before, but that didn't mean that Pigsy wouldn't try.

Thankfully, Wukong didn't seem need the helping hand, as he stood up just fine on his own, although he put more weight on one leg than the other. His tail was still curled up in reaction to his pain, but Pigsy could tell it was slowly starting to loosen. Wukong silently brushed off his clothes, looking ready to leave.

"I meant what I said, earlier." Pigsy said, before Wukong could summon his cloud. "About telling MK. He deserves to know."

"I'll think about it." Wukong said. Pigsy sighed.

"This isn't something to think about Wukong. If you won't tell him, then I will." He said, and the look in his eyes told Wukong that he fully intended to follow through on that threat.

"......Fine. I'll tell him." Wukong said, "The next time this kind of thing happens. I'll tell him."

"I'd rather you'd tell him before this happens again, but I'll take what I can get." Pigsy sighed again.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the now dark alley.

The sun had set.

Night had begun.

Wukong summoned his cloud, carefully climbing up onto it instead of jumping, so as to not aggravate his sore leg any further.

"....See you again later?" Wukong asked, awkwardly. Pigsy snorted.

"Try not to make it a habit of only coming to see me when you're injured."


End file.
